Martel
Martel (also spelled Marta in the 2003 anime English dub) was a human chimera combined with snake. She was one of Greed's henchmen. She had the ability to stretch and twist her limbs. Background It is implied in the 2003 anime that Martel was a soldier who unknowingly started the Ishval Civil War before being imprisoned in Laboratory 5; though the manga states that she was critically wounded by a land mine in the recent Southern border war with Aerugo. She stepped on a mine and was taken to an army lab. While in the lab, she was combined with a snake. She escaped soon after, along with her friends Roa and Dolcetto. Manga In the manga, Martel is first encountered in Dublith. She aids significantly in the capture of Alphonse Elric by getting inside his armor and stretching her limbs to impede his movements. In the raid on Devil's Nest she stays in Al's armor and survives the massacre. However when Greed, Martel, Roa, Dolcetto and Al try to escape through the sewer system, Führer King Bradley arrives to impede their efforts. Roa and Dolcetto are killed almost immediately and Greed is defeated by Bradley. When Martel tries to kill the Führer for the murder of her friends, Bradley stabs her through Al's armor, killing her. Martel's blood upon her death affected Al's blood seal allowing Alphonse to recover his memories of The Gate, and eventually it would allow him to be able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. 2003 anime In the anime Martel's role is slightly bigger. She first appeared in the Laboratory 5 arc, where after the explosion caused by Barry the Chopper deactivated the electronic lock on her cell door, she and the other chimera escape and join up with Greed, who had also just escaped. Later in the story, similar to the manga and 2009 anime, she worked towards capturing Alphonse Elric at Greed's command, so Greed could understand the secret to his immortality due to the weaknesses that his Homunculus body has. Martel survives the Devil's Nest attack due to the Führer not being present in the Devil Nest's raid in the 2003 anime and she follows Ed and Al to eastern Amestris to seek revenge on the ones responsible for the deaths of Greed and her fellow chimera namely Solf J. Kimblee who betrayed their group, along with the other Homunculus and the State Military. Martel also mentions to Ed that while he was the one who finished off Greed, she doesn't blame him since Greed would have preferred to die at Edward's hands instead of being sealed away again. When they travel through Ishval, Martel reveals to the Elrics that Amestris's claims of how an Ishvalan child's death that started the Ishval Civil War was a lie, and that she and her fellow chimera were part of a Black Ops team to stir up an uprising in Ishval which started the war before they were captured and turned into chimera to silence them. When the Elrics arrive at a nearby military base, Martel was forced to remain inside Al's armor due to her status as a wanted fugitive, until she spots Kimblee and attacks him, only to be nearly killed by him, but was saved by Al allowing her to escape in the confusion. While on the run, Martel spies on the Führer and Kimblee in a secret meeting as they plan to destroy Reole. When trying to attack the Führer, Martel finds out that Bradley is actually a Homunculus and tries to escape. Bradley follows and kills her in the same way as the manga and 2009 anime, but not before she tells Al the truth about Bradley. Martel also implied to the Elrics after arriving in Ishval that while she was imprisoned in the Labratory for fourteen years, her body's appearance never aged and that she is actually older than she looks. 2009 anime Martel was also in this but her role was much briefer and she didn't have as much bonding time with Al. Trivia * Like Roa and Dolcetto, Martel is a brand of fine liquor. * Martel's tattoo appears magenta in the 2003 anime while in the second series, it's green. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Category:Military Category:Deceased